Power of will
by guardain of the worlds
Summary: A girl who can change the will of any demon joins the party. How will she cope, and will she only change the will of demons or reach out to Sanzo. I hope you enjoy, first saiyuki fic!T for now
1. Lumina

_I hope you enjoy... duh i don't own saiyuki just Lumina and any other OC... please review thanks :*!  


* * *

Time has been stop along with the will of one child. Her cries of plea reached out far to be answered… the answer came. However the result back fired on her not exactly what she wanted. All the little girl wanted was to be with her family… Forever she shall be with them in her own ignorant bliss until four unlikely heroes wake her into reality…_

Hakkai drove down the seemingly normal road; surrounded by mountain terrain it was eerily peaceful. Getting an early start Goku and Gojyo willingly hopped in the jeep, to fall back asleep. His hair whipped around violently from how fasted he was driving, still he took the time to notice Sanzo. That same cigarette hanging out of his mouth with his eyes fixed on nothing but, the road ahead.

Turning his attention back to the road he was startled, out of nowhere there was a dead end. It looked clear for miles the last time he checked. Thinking fast he swerved the car avoiding the rock wall while waking everyone else up.

"Shit! Man you could be less rough with the jeep! Some people are trying to catch their beauty sleep!" Gojyo complained.

"Trust me Gojyo needs all the beauty sleep he can get. I mean look at his face it's all wrinkly!"

"You damned monkey! I am not that old to have wrinkles yet."

"I don't know there all around ya eyes!" He teased the red head.

"Alright let's go and I'll show you wrinkles!" Gojyo grabbed Goku by the collar ready to fight.

CLICK! BANG! Right on cue Sanzo shot his gun scare the other two to be quiet.

"I WAS SLEEPING YOU BASTARDS!"

"Fuck man we're sorry!" They yelled back

"Haha!" Hakkai laughed nervously, "Let's be civil now."

The tension in the air died with their conversation. Hakkai started to question if he was really on the right path, since when did he arrive in a forest?

"So how long till the next village I'm starving!" Goku interrupted the silence.

"Honestly, I have no idea…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gojyo asked.

"The forest wasn't on the map so I figured I made a wrong turn." Sheepishly he smiled.

Sanzo twitched. Just fucking great, he thought, stuck outside again with these idiots.

"Oh Hakkai! Look there's someone walking! HEY MISTER-"Goku stopped yelling as the man turned around… A DEMON! The four grew on the defensive as they drew closer.

"Ahh. Travels what a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?" He replied cheerfully

They group looked at each other apprehensively. Was he for real? He's a demon so why is he acting so friendly. Hakkai was the first to say anything.

"Yes can you tell me where there's a village at?"

"Well you're not to far the village is right outside the forest! In fact I can show you if you want?"

"Um, well, alright."

Goku shifted uncomfortably as he made room for the man. Still weary the group kept their guard up.

"May I ask travelers what brings you way out here?" He asked innocently.

"Well to exterminate- mrphfmphrf" Goku was stopped by Gojyo.

"We're just site seeing that's all"

"Oh well, must be exciting! Hey, we're here! Welcome to the village of Will."

The forest path cleared as the new light blinded them. The brightness faded into a magnificent view of a clean and peaceful village. It was so fresh and untainted, unlike all the others they had been to. No signs of hate in the air and no gloomy faces. It was strange to the Sanzo party that demon and human still had an unfazed relationship. What the hell was going on here?

"Please welcomed guest, try our hotel it's one of the finest! I must leave you my family is waiting for me!" With that said the man left the four to their confusion.

"Well, what do we say about this situation?" Gojyo asked.

"I have no I idea, I mean I sense nothing but, happy energy." Hakkai replied.

"Who cares? Let's go and eat I'm SOOOOO HUNGRY!" Jumping out of the jeep he ran into the hotel.

"Damned monkey" muttered Sanzo as he followed him with the other two behind him.

Later that day at dinner…

The door creaked open to reveal a 10 year old girl happily make her way to the bar.

"My dear Lumina! What a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?" The waitress smiled back.

"Well mom and dad are too busy to come down here but, they would like the usual bottles of wine." Lumina pulled out some money and put it on the table.

"Those two and their wines. You would think with being monks they would no better." She joked back.

"Well if they were regular monks then me and my siblings wouldn't be here so, what do you expect?"

"Very true, little one." The waitress set two bottles of white wine on the counter. "Would you like anything else?"

"Mhmmm." She tapped her chin with her pointer finger, "Its big bothers birthday soon so could you spare one more wine? The Rum and Red, please."

"Yes, deary." Setting the other one on the counter Lumina grabbed a bag and placed all of them carefully in it, "Are you sure you can carry all that?"

"Yup I'm strong; kicking all the training monks' ass helps me build my muscle." Not watching where she was going she ran straight into the blond monk. Looking up she embarrassedly bowed.

"I'm so sorry."

"Tch, whatever." Indifferently he kept smoking his cig.

"Now Sanzo how can you be so mean to such a pretty girl? Its fine, by the way I'm Gojyo" The red head smiled.

"Hi I'm Luminara, Shizu. Call me Lumina!"

"I'm Goku."

"And I'm Hakkai, and this is Sanzo the grumpy monk."

"Nice to meet you all! Did you say monk? You're just like my parents!"

"Your parents are monks?"

"Yeah, they aren't too keen on following rules. That's why I'm here, and my five other siblings"

Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku chuckled, not a great follower of rules kind of like their very own monk.

"If you like you can meet them?"

"That would be lovely." Hakkai replied kindly.

At the temple

The building seemed to age gracefully blending in with the setting around it. Vines encased the outside adding a vintage touch. The monks scurried everywhere; some trained others reviewed over scrolls.

"My parents are in the office, its right through here." Lumina opened the door alerting her parents of the guest.

"Love, I told you to bring wine not four guys." Her mother teased softly.

"Well, I've got the wine and these guys are travelers with a monk so I thought I would bring them."

Hakkai sat the wine down on the table as Kuji thanked him hoping his daughter wasn't a trouble. The group talked for along while over dinner explaining everything about the village. Goku opened his big mouth surprising the whole family. He asked why the demons were all nice here instead of fighting the humans. Hikari, Lumina's mom, told them that had to be impossible, in fact they have never heard of such things. After her comment it ended the conversation completely. Lumina became quiet and a little nervous; she tried to pull it off by switching to a topic about training. She didn't go completely unnoticed for Sanzo caught that she was hiding something.

Later that night…

"Ah this place is so cool and the people here are just great!" Goku exclaimed as he fell on the bed.

"Yes I feel it's a little to 'cool'" Gojyo replied looking to his comrades

"I know I have this suspicious feeling that all is not as it seems." Hakkai agreed.

"I think we should find out the truth now." Sanzo stood up and went to look for anything unusual around the temple.

The guys searched the whole temple until they came to another part to the monastery. The building separated itself from the rest. The small building glowed with an ominous presence luring Sanzo and the others to open the door. So they did and there floating in the middle of the room was a magical scroll.

"Wow, what is that?" Goku asked closing the distance between him and the object. Sanzo's cig dropped to the ground.

"I can't believe the scroll of will. It's still intact."

"What do you mean? You are familiar with this scroll?" Hakkai asked

"My master told me of a legend of the scroll of will, it supposedly disappeared along time ago. It was said to have frozen time from the heart of one girl." The realization dawned on him. "Lumina!"

"NO! Why are you here! You've disrupted everything!" The little girl yells, dropping to the ground.

"What do you mean? Hey are you okay?" Hakkai goes to grab her but, she slaps his hand.

"I'm not okay… Oh no! Mom, dad, and my siblings!" She started to cry, "They're going to die!"

"Die? Hey Lumina wait." Goku ran after her.

Lumina ran as fast as she could through the temple, screams filled the temple as several hundreds of demons slaughtered everyone.

"Shit! What is this where did they come from?" Goku yelled bring out his nyo-boi. Swing it around his weapon went right through the demons, as if they were transparent.

"Goku its no use! They are the girls memories you can't stop them!" Hakkai said running to find Lumina.

"What the hell! Wait for me guys!"

Catching up with Lumina she held one her youngest siblings cradling them.

"My family… I'm so sorry... you had to die again… all because I didn't want to be alone…" They tears fell down faster as she continued on, "The horror you must have felt… its bad enough you died once… Please forgive me…" Lights surrounded her family as they disappeared into thin air.

Hakkai walked over to the young girl who just looked at her hands. "They must hate me." She said aloud.

"Of course not, who could blame a 10 year old for what happened."

"You don't understand I knew what I was doing. I knew they were going to die and I still couldn't accept it."

"How could you know?"

"That's easy my dear Tempo." Turning around the goddess of mercy stood in reveling clothing.

"Tch, why are you here?" Sanzo spit out.

"To help the situation, look I even brought someone." Stepping out from behind her a beautiful woman made her presences known. Her white, long, flowing, hair cascaded down to the ground as she stepped towards them.

"Mom!" Lumina yelled, "I thought I would never see you again."

"Love, you should know better I am always here." Placing her hand over her heart she felt the warmth from her hand.

"I'm sorry I did something unforgivable." She started to cry again.

"Hush my bright star, big girls don't cry do they?" Stopping her tears she nodded slightly."Now, Sanzo party I would like to thank you for everything, setting us free along with my daughter."

"What exactly happened?" Hakkai politely asked.

"The stars had reviled to us that we were to die however, my little girl would still live. Lumina over heard the star readers and refused to believe it. So on the night of the invasion she used the scroll of will to stop time and stay together forever." Lumina looked down disappointedly, Hikari grabbed her chin. "There is no time to be depressed you have a mission to complete."

"What would that be?"

"To help bring the will back to the demons to help them realize that what they are doing is wrong." She placed her on the ground, "Remember you are never alone." Her dad joined HIkari along with her siblings. "We are the empowering spirits behind the scroll." Images of the villagers joined them but, then started to fade. "We are the strength. We are belief. We are will!" With that they disappeared.

"Now that is settled I believe one more adjustment is in order." With a snap of her finger the scroll wrapped itself around Lumina. Magically the girl grew older; her bleach blond hair flowed down her back, as she turned 21. Gojyo gapped at the newly reformed woman.

"What?" She asked. Looking down she noticed the scroll was barely covered her private areas. "AH! You could have at least given me cloths." Running to another room she quickly changed. Coming out of the room she wore a black spandex shorts with a cream colored monk like robe shirt. It fit around her chest perfectly and loosely fit around her arms.

"Now that everything is settled I will be leaving, take good care of her." The goddess of mercy left them.

"Damn her! Always adding onto the pain of this mission." Sanzo grumbled, "Tch let's go now!"

"Yes, Sanzo." Goku blurted out following him. Exiting they building they noticed the village looked completely different.

"What happened?" Gojyo asked.

"Time finally caught up with this place, the scenes you just saw happened over 50 years ago. I was wondering why I'm not 50 instead of 21?"

"Well, I defiantly like you better this way." Gojyo smirked.

"Please reframe Gojyo she was just ten a few minutes ago."

And thus the story begins and time ticks forward as always…


	2. Things are just getting interesting

_Okay so what I'm planning to do is switch around events from saiyuki reload and gunlock… they both have funny parts in them and I can't help adding them all. I will have some serious parts also but, they won't be in the same order as the anime… I don't want to follow them exactly! As always review and please give suggestion! Any questions I'll answer in the next part I put up! :* kisses!_

**Things just got more interesting!**

The wind blew my hair in front of my eyes, using my hand I pulled them out of the way. Wish I had a hair clip… I sighed heavily; honestly I couldn't be more bored. Looking towards the rest I noticed they were very quiet. Almost too quiet!

"GAHHHHH SANZO PARTY I HAVE GOT YOU AT LAST!" My thoughts were interrupted, maybe I shouldn't have wished for something to happen. An orange looking demon girl landed on Sanzo's head perfectly.

"Lady Lirin! Please get off of master Sanzo." A demon with purple hair came running towards us.

"Miss Yaone! What a surprise!" Hakkai answered getting out of the jeep.

"Yes well, lady Lirin insist we play somewhere besides the castle. Since I'm in charge of her I must comply with her wants." Curiously I examined the two. Demons of course… but, what are they doing acting friendly with the Sanzo party. I thought they were exterminating demons. Maybe they're different, if I can recall Gojyo told me that he along with Hakkai and Goku were demons. So they must have their sanity just like them.

"Mina- Lumina!" I blushed they must have been trying to get my attention for a long time.

"Yes, sorry it seems I was off in another world." The two smiled

"Now that we have your attention, let me introduce you to Yaone and Lirin."

"Oh… pleasure. "I replied hopping out of the jeep to bow.

"Please, don't need to be so formal."

"Okay."

"Hey miss! You a monk too cause, you have a scripture just like baldy over her." Lirin yelled at me with her figure pointed at me.

"Yes." I replied a little suspicious, I felt like I shouldn't have answered her questioned.

"Alright then that means we'll get two scriptures now from you! So hand them over!"

Sanzo had enough of her, taking his gun he shot at her however, she dodged fast enough moving over to me. Catching her I was thoroughly confused… take the scriptures.

"Brat, no one is giving you and your brother the scriptures!"

"Of course you're not going to give it to use! We're taking it." Cracking her knuckles she prepared for a fight.

"Hey lets not fight! Why don't we enjoy a meal together! Hakkai isn't there a village right up ahead."

"Yes, it's right over the hill."

"FOOD SOUNDS GREAT!" Goku joined Lirin in a happy dance. Whew… close one.

"Are you sure we won't be troubling you?" Yaone asked.

"Of course-"

"_Not"_ I cut Sanzo off, he looked at me annoyed.

"Come on let's go!" Goku chimed in.

_**/At lunch/**_

"SOUKAI! THANK YOU LUMINA-ONEE-CHAN" Lirin shouted as she dug into the food.

"Tch why are you thank her I'm the one who has to pay." Sanzo grumbled drinking his beer.

"Well she did stop the impending fight." I just smiled at the scene to cover up my confusion. I still don't get it are they friend or foe.

"So, Lumina… Why don't you share a room with me tonight?" Gojyo asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Well it depends, what are you intensions."

"I just want to get to know you better." He slyly responded.

WHACK! "Ero kappa you will keep your sexual fantasy to yourself."

I blushed, one track minded I see. Hey, wait! Where did the fan come from?

"Fine, then Yaone how about you stay the night."

WHACK! "What did I just say?" I sweat dropped, not a fast learner ether.

"Miss Lumina may I ask when did you join the Sanzo party?"

"Only just a few days ago actually, they are quite unusual. We'll this world is as well."

She looked at me not sure what I meant.

"You see, I was born a long time ago when demons and humans were happy together. Until one day a raid killed everyone in my village. I, however, survived and used the scripture of will to keep it from happening." I paused feeling slightly ashamed, "I kept my family and everyone else from dying but, at the cost of time stopping in my village. For 50 years I was 10 and lived in bliss till the day they came and broke me free."

"Oh, my! That really is something. Though, you barely look 20."

I chuckled, "That's because I'm only 21, my mom is actually a goddess and she decided I would be a better use to the Sanzo party if I was still young."

"Makes sense."

"It seems we are about done here. I'm going to get some supplies, anyone want to come?"

"I will." I said getting up.

"Hey, I want to come" Goku added still shoving his face.

"I'm going to check in." Sanzo left to pay the bill and get us rooms.

"I'm going to take a shower see you all later." Gojyo left to follow the monk.

"Yaone, what should we do?"

"It's getting late why don't we go home?"

"Okay, bye Lumina-onee-chan!" Lirin gave me a hug, "But, remember next time we are going to take the scriptures!"

I smiled; she was just so cute,/ her threats were ineffective on me. "See you later." I waved to them as they took off on their dragon.

_**/HOUTOU CASTLE/**_

"We're back everyone." Yaone yelled to the other two demons.

"Where were you two?" Doku asked

"Playing with my new one-chan!"

"Onee-chan?" Kougaiji questioned.

"The Sanzo party has a new recruit. She's a monk just like Sanzo, she even has a scripture."

"Interesting so, they have something else for us to take. We'll have to visit them soon" Kou replied.

"Yay, I can't wait!" Lirin jumped up in the air.

_**/AT THE HOTEL/**_

The group came across a problem; they only had two rooms and two beds. So that meant someone was going to share a bed with someone.

"I don't mind sharing with someone. I'm use to it I had to share with my siblings."

"You're always welcome with me."

A whistle was blown. "No you and I are going to take one room." Hakkai turned to Sanzo, "You, Lumina, and Goku are sharing the other."

"Fine by me, Lumina-onee should share with me." Goku said grabbing her hand.

"Good because, I wasn't going to share mine." Lumina rolled her eyes.

"_Good because, I wasn't going to share mine."_ Sanzo twitched, damn her for mocking me.

"You wanna die?"

"I'd rather not."

The group went their respected ways. Sanzo, Goku, and Lumina all got ready for bed. Taking a shower first Lumina felt all of her muscles relax. Such a strange day, I bet that they'll only get stranger.

_**Lumina's POV**_

Rinsing my hair I couldn't help to compare the guys. Gojyo I'm sure means well, just always horny, he reminds me of my older brother. Hakkai is the grounded one in the group never the less, I bet he's hiding something behind those eyes. Goku is like a little brother to me, goofy yet, I bet he also troubled by something. Lastly Sanzo, a man with an attitude but, a respectable monk to some, just like the others his past must be troubling him. He's kind of cute, well all of them are but, Sanzo seems to have my attention the most. I sighed; really I just meet him three days ago… Turning off the water I changed into my pajamas (shorts and a tank top). Exiting the bathroom I looked over to Sanzo.

"Your turn."

"Okay." With that he got up, accidently we bumped shoulders causing his arm to glide over my breast. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him looking at me. ''Sorry."

I smiled trying to cover up my reaction, "No harm done." Nodding he continued on.

I should not be as affected from this as I am. I think it's because I went from 10 to 21 in a three day period, talk about hormonal issues. I took in a deep breathe and hopped into bed. I wonder if Sanzo felt anything. I almost laughed, ha! I bet he has more control of his hormones then me…

_**Sanzo's POV**_

After closing the door I leaned against it. I can't believe I feel like this! I'm not a perverted bastard like Gojyo. I shouldn't even know what this feels like after all I'm a monk. Maybe that's it, about 9 years of not doing anything I must be frustrated. I could always solve this one way… Pulling off my clothes I began to take my shower. As long as I was quiet I was sure to get away with this. I can't believe I was this hard from touching her boob like that, shit it was on accident! I just grit my teeth as I took care of my problem.

"_Lumi-na"_ I moaned quietly, ah shit now I'm even calling her name.

"Sanzo you okay in there?" Goku called to me, I finished just as he scared me.

"Monkey go the hell away I'm fine."

"Sheesh, fine you just have been there in a while." I opened the door fully dressed. I twitched Lumina was in my bed.

"Lumina you're in my bed." I heard her mumble

"Yawn-okay grumpy I'll move." Clumsily she crawled under the other beds sheet. Lying down on my bed I looked over at her. Already out I see, her face glowed in the moonlight, alright dammit I need to go to bed. Closing my eyes I refused to think about her anymore…

* * *

_Lmao I made Sanzo a pervert but he's just keeping it on the down low that he might be able to tolerate Lumina. Who will find out his secret… DUN DUN DUN! Lol I think I'm going to add their interaction little by little until I think the times right! Ha! Until Next time bye bye_


End file.
